Que es lo que sientes?
by Houseshead13
Summary: -No te atrevas a transformar esta conversación en una estúpida clase de semántica- respondió ella finalmente poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, sus ojos verde azulados desplegados brillantes ante la impaciencia por la gélida avaricia de sus palabras, las de él. One-Shot Huddy !


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a David Dios Shore y a la producción de House MD.**

**Otro final para Moving On, tengo un fetiche con los finales para Moving On….claramente. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!  
**

* * *

**Él y Ella**

Él dejó el hospital, sin almuerzo, sin valentía, sin voz, sin reconciliación ella en cambio lo buscó en su cuarto cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a él de compartir la mesa, suspiró pesadamente el último aliento de la oportunidad que se desvanecía en el aire, aunque no se rindió y luego de su turno de trabajo, a paso vivo se abalanzo hacia la puerta de su departamento golpeándola insistentemente con plena ferocidad.

El abrir de la puerta fue brusco, casi insultante, al igual el hombre maltrecho que se encontraba del otro lado, que olía a whiskey y humo, sus ojos sombríos y opacos en perfecta consonancia con un departamento representativo de la depresión en cada detalle y cada rincón, la polvareda y suciedad se colaban en cada estante, el desorden de ropa, libros, pastillas en ridícula sintonía con el estado de su propietario. Ella lo miró tratando de descifrar que decir para iniciar el intercambio que podría echar luz a tanto desastre o terminar de romper por completo la coraza de ese hombre que tan insensible parecía a los ojos desconocidos. Él la miró con sus ojos apagados, oscurecidos por la droga, hinchados y casi desorbitados como quien ha estado intentando combatir el dolor con un llanto enfermo y compulsivo, pero sus ojos ahora se apercibian sin sentimiento, sin alegría o tristeza, sin dolor o alivio, sin curiosidad o desinterés. Ella vió que en esos ojos no encontraría el indicio al correcto decir, asíque por impulso entro descaradamente al agujero sin pedir permiso, inspeccionó el ambiente, fugazmente pensó que la masculinidad de ese lugar representante de la depresión la encendía, concluyó el hilo de pensamientos con un "eres una desagradable fetichista, que arruinó la vida de su fetiche", finalmente se animó a soltar algunas palabras.

-Podemos hablar de una vez por todas?- dijo con impaciencia, sus palabras agarrotadas se hundieron en el vacío al no encontrar respuesta inmediata, él por primera vez en su vida olvidó responder al instante con un vivaz y afilado comentario, el menoscabo de sus fuerzas como motor de semejante incapacidad. Ella se sirvió una medida de Jim Bean en el vaso que anteriormente había tocado sus labios, los de él, y se acomodó en el sillón esperando a que él recupere la voz, voz interior a esos labios que permanecían sellados hasta que la intromisión de la mujer finalmente despertó algo en su ser.

-Teniendo en cuenta que ya te has puesto cómoda en mi sillón y servido tu propio trago no me quedan muchas más opciones, a menos que quieras tener sexo, no necesitaríamos hablar para eso- respondió él desde la cocina mientras agarraba un vaso y se servia una medida del bourbon de Kentucky para luego apoyarse en el majestuoso piano negro que ya no relucía por el polvo que se dispersaba en cada superficie. Clavó sus ojos drogados sobre los de ella y esperó que volviese a hablar.

-Alguien me enseñó que la privacidad no existe- respondió ella mostrando falsa superación, capacidad de bromear, mascara del verdadero sentir- Necesito que me digas que es lo sientes, necesito que me digas que vas a estar bien- preguntó sintiendo que de repente el vaso que su fina mano sostenía pesaba toneladas, lo apoyó en la mesa de luz y se inclinó en el sofá aun temerosa de establecer algún tipo de contacto corporal con esa figura sombría por la borrachera y la falta de iniciativa. Él bajo su cabeza para mirar a la mujer a los ojos y con una mueca y un acento sarcástico bastante poco vibrante para su hablar normal respondió, ella notó esta vez los indicios del alcohol en su ronca respuesta.

-Pensé que yo no me preocupaba por las necesidades, bueno, por _tus necesidades, _no habrá sido tu viaje hasta aqui en vano? por qué es que necesitas saber lo que siento, por que necesitas saber que voy a estar bien, que respuesta necesitas para aplacar la culpa que sientes al haberme dejado por una maldita recaída en un momento espantoso para mi, y para ti….-apuró el vaso de whiskey de un trago- te diré lo que quieras escuchar….

-No te atrevas a transformar esta conversación en una estúpida clase de semántica- respondió ella finalmente poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, sus ojos verde azulados desplegados brillantes ante la impaciencia por la gélida avaricia de sus palabras, las de él- necesito que entiendas porque hice lo que hice, necesito que sepas que a mi no me da igual lo que te pase, y no es por culpa, lo necesito por ti, porque deseo con toda mi alma verte feliz…..-exclamó la mujer apasionada pero temerosa al anticipar la respuesta del hombre que se apoyaba sobre el instrumento musical.

-Si eso es lo que quieres allí esta la puerta….lárgate- escupió él sintiendo..._nada..._. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto pesadamente, cada paso aportaba la contraparte física al dolor de su corazón, que ya no se sentía palpitar al ritmo de la vida. Ella permaneció parada viéndolo marcharse, sabiendo que debía continuar….lo agarró del brazo en el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto luego de haber caminado a paso rápido hacia él

-Que es lo que sientes House, ya dímelo maldita sea!- él la miró lleno de furia finalmente algo se había encendido en su ser, era confuso, sentía el aire denso y pesado mientras violentamente se soltaba del agarre de la mujer.

-Por qué quieres que te lo diga? Acaso no puedes verlo Cuddy!? Que es lo que quieres, no lo entiendo….- vociferó con su voz ronca y tomada por las sustancias…..

-Quiero que por una vez en tu vida te abras hacia mi, dejes de ocultarte, quiero que me digas lo que sientes, quiero que no repitas el acto me llevo a tomar la decisión que tomé durante el fiasco del cáncer- respondió ella tan furiosa como él- quiero que confíes en mi…..-concluyo aplacando su voz mientras sentía una pesadez en el ambiente que la aterrorizaba intensamente.

-Quieres que te diga como me siento?- le preguntó él con su ira en aumento- ME SIENTO HERIDO, ASI ES COMO ME SIENTO!- gritó él agarrándola de ambos brazos y empujándola violentamente contra la pared mientras la hacia su prisionera, tanto como él lo era de ella- me siento herido- volvió a repetir esta vez en un hilillo de voz casi inaudible, como un niño pidiendo perdón ante un padre que ya lo ha aterrorizado demasiado, siendo él ese niño asustado.

-Lo sé, lo comparto, y lo siento…..- respondió ella mimetizando con el estado de ese hombre que era todo para ella, simplemente todo.

-Me hiciste sentir amado por última vez, contigo recordé lo que se sentía, y si tu que me conoces como lo haces, que tanto has compartido conmigo desde hace veinte años, no puede amarme, nadie más puede, no puedo, no quiero estar solo nunca más luego de ti, no puedo soportarlo, no quiero volver a ser el hombre que era antes de ti….no tienes idea de lo que me duele amarte asi, no tienes idea- respondió con una honestidad inusitada luego de semejante estado hipotímico, sus ojos completamente húmedos, como los de ella, su orgullo pisoteado una vez más por esa mujer- por qué no puedes amarme Cuddy? Por qué tuviste que rendirte tan fácilmente conmigo? Por qué has elegido conservar ese resto de lo que yo era antes de estar contigo cuando me dejaste? Por qué?- le preguntó el volviendo a apretar sus brazos su miraba inquisitiva esperando vorazmente una respuesta que necesitaba tanto como lo aterraba.

-Nunca deje de amarte House, es por eso que estoy aquí, es por eso que en este momento necesito saber que tu puedes amarme con todo lo que ello implica….

-Qué es lo que sientes Cuddy…que es lo que sientes?- le preguntó él repitiendo la pregunta que había encendido la desesperada fogosidad de esa conversación que por primera vez los volvía a unir…

-_Por qué quieres que te lo diga? Acaso no puedes verlo House?_- le preguntó ella esta vez repitiendo la respuesta de él- _solo, déjame demostrártelo….porque las palabras no importan, los hechos si-_ volvió a repetir ella las palabras de aquel encuentro en el cual su relación comenzaba, las palabras de él…sin perder un instante comenzó a besarlo, a poner sus manos por todo su cuerpo, a fundirse con él, a fundirse _en_ él, él respondió del mismo modo, la llevó a su cama y sin perder un segundo básicamente violándose como desquiciados buscaron finalmente atrapar la distancia, volver a ser uno, como siempre lo habían sido.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y me lo hagan saber, a ver si valio la pena!**

**Reviews? =) =)**


End file.
